A positive handle stop provides a mechanical stop for a handle to engage in when going from an ON-position to an OFF-position.
For most all applications handles for safety switches are designed to prevent the switch operator's hands from being injured when operating the safety switch. In order to prevent injury the handle must protrude past the enclosure cover in the ON-position and also in the OFF-positions. Since the handle protrudes past the cover the shipping carton must be enlarged to accommodate the handle protrusion and which in turn increases the carton, packaging and shipping costs.
Currently the handle guard, such as, one provide by Siemens Corporation, is located on the outside of the handle and provides a positive stop for the ON, OFF, and the shipping position of the safety switch. The stop for the OFF-position is a metal protrusion formed in the handle guard. In order to place the switch in the shipping position the handle must be forced to the side of the handle guard protrusion slightly deforming the handle. Once the handle is moved past the stop to the ON-position it returns to its' original form. Other manufacturers in the industry either do not provide a shipping position for their safety switches or a positive-type stop for their handles for their safety switches.
Another problem with having the handle guard protrusion as the positive stop is that after repeated use the handle will wear the stop down allowing the handle to move past the OFF-position. The switch has a provision for locking in the OFF-position by placing a lock through an opening in the handle and handle guard. If the handle is moved past the OFF-position it may be possible to place a lock in the handle guard only and not the handle allowing an operator to turn the switch ON with the lock installed.
Thus, a need exists for an improved positive handle stop for safety switches.
This invention overcomes the problems of the prior art and provides an inventive positive handle stop for switches.